Harry Potter Book Seven
by Loyal-Badger
Summary: Post HBP. Follow Harry and friends through the evermounting task of finding the Horcruxes, with surprises along the way. No title as of yet, so i will stick with this, until i come up with a suitable one. Chapter 5 now up! Please Read and Review!
1. The Smallest Bedroom

This is my first fanfic! And im not the best writer, so any mistakes pointed out to me would be greatly appreciated. So please R&R!!

**Chapter Summary: **The story starts two days after the funeral with Harry waiting for the owl of his best friend Ron Weasley, but getting something else instead...

**Disclaimer:**As much as it pains me to say it, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or anything in his world.

****

The Smallest Bedroom

It had been two days since the Hogwarts express left Harry at platform 9¾, two days since he'd seen anyone, even heard from anyone. He was expecting a letter from one of his best friends, Ron Weasley, anytime now though. Ron had told him that he would owl him in two days to check up on him and tell him the exact date and arrangements for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry looked at his bedside clock, he groaned, it was only 8:30 am, and he knew how bad Ron was at getting up in the mornings. He felt his stomach rumble with hunger, so he decided to go down for some breakfast, and being a Saturday, all of the Dursleys slept in till at least 10 am, so he knew he would not be disturbed.

After a nourishing breakfast, he went back upstairs to await Ron's owl, which, he decided wasn't going to get here till early afternoon so, to pass some time, he decided to read the book on occlumency that he got from the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library. Madam Pince had been reluctant to let him borrow it for the summer, but Harry had argued with her saying that if she was in any way displeased with the condition in which he returned it, he would buy 5 more replacing it, which seemed to keep her happy. He had taken to reading it during the last two days to keep his mind off everything that has happened over the last year at Hogwarts. He was already quite a way through it and he had already achieved the first stage of emptying of all his thoughts and emotions for a short time, which, according to the book, was the easy part. Well, he knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park. So he got his book out from his trunk at the end of his bed and sat down, but just as he was about to open the book, Hedwig gave a loud, ear piercing screech. So Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage, opened it, and out came Hedwig, now just hooting in a happy fashion while flying in a circular motion around the room.

"Well go on then" said Harry, "Didn't you want to go out?"

As he said that, the hooting Hedwig flew out the window, only to turn around and come back into Harry's room.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked.

When he only got a hoot in reply, Harry went to the window to have a look out, and to his surprise, saw another owl on the horizon, flying towards his open window.

"Oh so that's what your so happy about, ay?" Harry said as a huge grin crept onto his face, this could only be the owl that he waited for, after all, nobody else had any reason to write to him this early in the summer.

He watched as the owl he recognised as Pigwidgeon fly through the open window, drop the letter on Harry's head and fly to Hedwig's cage for some well deserved drink and rest. As soon as the letter dropped on his head, Harry grabbed it, and he saw the neat, tiny writing, that of his other best friend, Hermione Granger. Feeling a bit confused, he tore it open and began reading…

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your well, and that you have been keeping busy since you got back to the Dursley's. I only just arrived at The Burrow myself, and having awoke Ron, he knew that you would be awake, so, after shouting at me for waking him up, he told me to write to you to say that we will be visiting you around mid afternoon, about 4 pm if that's alright? Ohh, and be ready to leave! Hope to see you soon,_

_Love Hermione_

_P.S Ron passed his apparition test yesterday, he's really chuffed but I'm not supposed to tell you so just act surprised when he tells you please! Thanks!!_

This made Harry think about the relationship between his two best friends, he knew they liked each other, ever since the disastrous events of the Yule ball in forth year. He wondered that if there was anything going on, it would most certainly have been Hermione who made the first move, or said the first word to start the relationship between them. Although, he was worried if it would effect the relationship between the three of them if they were to have an argument or a fight. He decided he would talk to them when they got here later on.

Harry realised that Pig was waiting for Ron and Hermione to arrive instead of flying all the way back, so he gave the two, very different owls an owl treat each. Harry watched with amusement as Pig tried to scoff the owl treat in one, as weird squeaks came from his mouth.

"Stupid Pig" joked Harry, as he went to release the owl treat from the miniscule bird,

"Ginny's name for you is quite appropriate isn't it?"

Harry stopped after he said that, thinking of Ginny hurt him, the feeling of absence in his gut came every time he'd thought of Ginny since he got back, which only returned to normal after an extensive session of stage one Occlumency.

Harry then set his alarm clock to go off at 3:50 pm, as he was usually in a trance-like state when he practiced occlumency, and he wanted to get packed and be ready for when Ron and Hermione came. So he then turned to the book on the end of his bed, opened up to his last page, and began following the steps he had come to recognise these last two days, and began emptying his mind.

If Harry had been in a normal state of mind, he would've heard the two pops of apparition into the alleyway across the street from him. As he was, however, he did not hear them, and the two people that magically popped into Little Winging, took one look at Harry's window, then disappeared and reappeared into Harry's small bedroom with four little pops.

Harry would not have woken from his trance-like state had it not been for the fact that the two people didn't know where exactly they were going in Harry's bedroom, so one of them landed on Harry's lap, while the other landed on the edge of the bed, and toppled it right over, as the combined weight of Harry and the person on his lap added to the weight of the other person on the edge, was just too much. Everyone landed on a heap on the floor with an almighty THUD, followed closely by another loud THUMP of the bed landing behind Harry and the two guests, making the owl's cage rattle a bit.

"I know I set my alarm, but this take the piss!" Harry said as he disentangled himself from somebody he couldn't quite make out yet, then he noticed the bushy hair and the slender figure of Hermione,

"Ah, at least it was you and not Ron that landed on my lap, my legs hurt badly as it is, let alone if it was Ron instead! Especially the amount he eats." Harry said with a chuckle. He bent down, offered both Ron and Hermione hands to get up, and dragged them up to their own two feet.

"Sorry Harry, I haven't been here before so I was just going on what Ron told me, obviously he was wrong." Hermione said with a glare at Ron.

"Hey, its not my fault that Harry changed his room around since the last time I was here, how was I supposed to know?" Ron said as he brushed off his jeans.

"Anyway, how are you Harry?" Ron asked merrily.

"You know me, I love being cooped up at the Dursley's with nobody to hold a civil conversation with." Harry replied with a wide grin. Harry then noticed that were holding each other's hand.

"Ha ha, very funny, I see being cooped up with the Dursleys didn't change your sense of humour." Ron replied with an equally wide grin

"Yeah, well it's only been two days isn't it? I've been cooped up much longer before, haven't I? Anyway, you two seemed to have worked out everything." said Harry with a look of knowing on his face.

Ron gave Harry a sheepish grin and then suddenly became fascinated by his shoes. Harry looked to Hermione for the answer he knew was coming.

"Yes, as you can see, me and Ron have worked it out and come clean about our feelings for each other." At this, Hermione gave Ron a quick smile, and Ron looked up from his shoes to return the smile.

"It's about time, that's for sure." Harry said, winking at Ron, "and congratulations, you two deserve to be happy."

With this said, Hermione let go of Ron's hand and gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she rounded onto Ron and pulled him into her embrace and started snogging with a passion.

Harry let them continue for a minute or two before he couldn't take it any more.

"Alright alright, I said I approve, but don't go snogging in front of me if you can help it please, I don't want to remove any of my memory if I can help it." He added with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Your one to talk! What was all that about last year with my sister, ay?" Ron replied with an ear to ear smile on his face.

Harry's face dropped at the mention of Ginny, that absence feeling in his gut coming back again. Ron obviously sensed Harry's discomfort, because he added

"Sorry mate, I didn't think. Oww Hermione, that hurt!" He moaned, as Hermione hit him in the arm "But now that we breached that subject," Ron continued, "Ginny told me that she wants a word with you as soon as possible. Then she walked off mumbling something about being noble and hexing, if I were you, I'd come back with us for a night or two, and have a private chat with her about all of this. Me and Hermione have been talking about it, and we thought that…" At this point Ron looked at Hermione for some help, egging her on to continue,

"Me and Ronald thought that maybe to help with the situation between you and Ginny, perhaps you could tell her everything? About the horcruxes, the prophecy, everything! That way, she might come round to your way of thinking, and understand more about why you want to keep her at arms length." Hermione actually disagreed with what she had just said, but if it helped him with Ginny and their relationship, then she was willing to tell him this one little lie.

Harry was just standing there, taking in what Ron and Hermione were telling him,

"I'm not sure, I'll need to think about it. But wouldn't that put her in more danger? Having that knowledge isn't exactly safe, and its a lot to take on as well, I think I've only managed it because it came in two parts, not all at once, imagine what Ginny would be like if we unloaded all that information onto her? I wouldn't be surprised if she collapsed or fainted somehow." Harry's face must have shown concern because Hermione spoke up,

"Well, we could just tell her about the prophecy to begin with, then after a couple of weeks, or maybe months, we could tell her the rest?"

"Yeah that doesn't sound too bad, I think. Anyway, we can talk about this later. What's happening now? Are we going to the Burrow?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, we better hurry up, we told mum that we'd only be about 5 minutes. You ready?" Ron asked.

"Ready? Do I look ready?"

Harry really didn't look ready, books were lying all over the place, robes were strewn all over the room and his trunk was just a mess.

"I told you to be ready to leave!" Hermione said to Harry.

"Yeah, but you said be ready to leave at around 4 pm, its not even 3:50 yet!"

"Yeah, well someone wouldn't stop bugging us, asking if she could come along. I think seeing the room of_'_the boy who lived' would greatly please a certain red haired Weasley girl." Hermione said with a mischievous grin on her face, much to the dislike of Ron.

"Oh well, you'll just have to wait until I finish packing. It wont take long."

So the next 10 minutes was spent searching every nook and cranny of the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive. Once every hole had been emptied, Harry turned to Ron and said

"No offence, but I think I should go with Hermione, while you take my trunk to the burrow, I want to have _both _my eyebrows when we arrive"

Ron laughed as he remembered his first attempt at the apparition licence.

"Ha ha, very funny. Come on then, ill take the trunk, while Hermione takes 'the boy who lived' " Ron added with a grin, then he apperated away with Harry's trunk.

"Ohh he'll pay for that one, come on then, lets go home. Ohh wait..I should leave a note for my aunt and uncle, to tell them that I will be back, much to their displeasure, otherwise ill come back and this room would no longer be recognisable." Then Harry grabbed some ink and parchment, scribbled a quick note and pinned it to the outside of his bedroom door. He then took Hermione's arm and they felt the uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed into a pipe, and the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive whirled out of their view.


	2. Back To The Burrow

**Chapter Summary:** Harry gets to the Burrow, and ends up having a talk with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. But things take a surprise turn as they finish talking.

**Disclaimer:** As much as it pains me to say it, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or his world.

* * *

**Back To The Burrow**

As Harry and Hermione popped just outside the burrow, Ron was beside them, obviously in deep thought.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?" Said Harry

"How did you know that I could apparate?"

"Ohh erm…I didn't, I just assumed, what with your dad working at the ministry, that you would be able to get a test booked quickly. Congratulations!" Harry added quickly with a grin on his face.

"Thanks Harry." Ron replied with an equally large smile on his face.

"Come on you two, we can celebrate it when we get back indoors, right now I bet Mrs. Weasley is having kittens about us now!" Hermione said as she walked off.

"She's right Ron, we better get back so your mum can tell me how thin I've got in just a few days." Harry gave Ron another grin, then walked off towards the house with his trunk dragging behind him.

As Harry got closer to the house, he saw Ginny run out the door straight towards him, then hit him with a loud crash, her arms going round his chest tightly, round onto his back, trapping his arms, making him drop his trunk.

"Harry!!" She cried,

"Hiya Ginny, how are you?" Harry asked, his voice a bit wheezy, as Ginny was keeping a tight hold around his chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry, it's just that I'm so glad to see you!"

"Likewise Ginny." Harry said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, mum's waiting to tell you how thin you look." She said as she pulled away from Harry with a smile on her face.

"Let's not keep her waiting then." Harry and Ginny strolled into the kitchen to find Ron and Hermione sitting down next to each other, holding hands under the table. Harry wondered if he had told the rest of the Weasleys yet.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley ran at Harry, giving him one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley" Harry choked,

"Molly, your crushing him!" Arthur said quickly, then acknowledged Harry with a nod.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. Anyway," She said pushing him back, keeping him at arm's length, glancing up and down at him, "You need to bulk up some, your way too thin as usual! Dinner will be at 6 dear, go up to Ron's room and unpack, while I get everything else ready."

"OK, thanks Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." Harry said gratefully, about to get some alone time with Ginny was good by any means. Harry gave Ginny a look and nodded to the stairs. She nodded and said,

"Mum, I'll go and help Harry unpack." The she ran up the stairs, quickly followed by Harry and his trunk before Mrs. Weasley could get a word in to object.

"Arthur, I think it's time we had a chat with them two, don't you think?" Molly asked, sounding almost worried.

"Yes, I suppose so. I take it you want me to have a chat with Harry tonight?" Arthur said.

"Yes please, Arthur."

"Ok, no problem." He said as he sat down at the table.

Ron and Hermione exchanged knowing looks on their faces, both of them having being on the receiving end of one of their 'chats'. Then Hermione signalled to Ron to follow her as she went upstairs into Ginny's room that she was sharing, not seeing Ginny herself in there. Just as Ron noticed this, however, Hermione grabbed Ron and started kissing him passionately trying to avoid Ron of coming to the conclusion that Harry and Ginny were doing the exact same thing in Ron's room. It worked magnificently and they continued, Hermione now not doing it just to let Ginny get her piece of action, but for herself as well.

Ten minutes later, Hermione made her way up towards the room that Harry and Ron will be sharing, staging a loud conversation with Ron, hoping to notify Harry and Ginny that they were coming in. As Hermione opened the door, she saw neither Harry or Ginny anywhere in the room, even though all of Harry's belongings were pack away neatly. She pulled out her wand and muttered "_Accio invisibility cloak,_" and to her surprise, it flew towards her, neatly folded, coming from one of the draws.

"Where are they!" Ron said all of a sudden, storming around Hermione, his face starting to go red.

"Calm down Ron, I'm sure they just went for a walk out in the garden." Hermione said soothingly. And, again, to her surprise, Ron did as he was told, and calmed down.

"Sorry Hermione, but this older brother stuff can get the better of me sometimes."

"That's ok Ron, but now that we don't have to worry about them, why don't we carry on with what we were doing in my Room?" She said mischievously.

* * *

Ginny's mouth was agape at what Harry had just told her,

"Harry, that's terrible!! How can you speak of that so calmly?" She asked.

Harry had just told Ginny the prophecy, along with his, Dumbledore's, Ron's and Hermione's interpretation of it, all of which were practically the same.

"Because I've had time to go over it, and think about it and talk about it to people, not many people, granted, but every little helps. Which is why I told you, if you know what really is going on, then you might have a better idea of what your getting yourself into. There's more, much more, but I don't want to burden you with all of that until you have the prophecy fully comprehended." With that, Harry took Ginny's hand into his, and stroked the backs of her hands with his thumb.

"Please tell me the rest now Harry, I do understand the prophecy, I agree with all you at what it means. Truly I do understand it." She said with a pleading look towards Harry. Just as he was about to answer,

"Kids, Dinner's ready!"

Harry and Ginny turned to the house to see Mrs. Weasley heading back into the kitchen. Then they turned to each other, and Harry gave Ginny a look of thoughtfulness, wondering if she was indeed saying the truth.

"Alright then, but-" He was cut off by Ginny throwing herself at Harry, chucking her arms around his neck, pulling him into a full blown, heated kiss. He returned the gesture with equal enthusiasm, but pulled off as he heard Mrs. Weasley shout to them again.

"Ginny, listen to me. I'll tell you on one condition…" Harry said with a serious tone,

"Yeah, sure, anything." She was so pleased that she didn't even think about what she just said.

"Ohh, _any_thing?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin on his face, lifting his eyebrows up and down in a seductive way.

"Why, you cheeky sod, you." She replied with an even larger grin on her face.

Harry leant down and met her lips with a quick kiss,

"Come on, we better get back, otherwise Ron would have eaten all the food." He said as he started walking down to the kitchen, hand in hand with Ginny. "But we'll talk about this later, ok?" He asked.

"Sure thing." She replied with a grin on her face, as they both continued to the kitchen.

* * *

Just as they approached the door, Mrs. Weasley came striding out, her lungs full of air and ready to shout at Harry and Ginny again,

"Oh, there you are dears. Come on, the food's almost gone" Then she noticed that they were holding hands, and said nothing but she had a huge grin all through dinner.

As they walked through to the table, they saw the twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione already tucking into the food, and with a quick nod of hello to Harry and Ginny, who both replied, continued eating. They all noticed that Harry and Ginny were holding hands, but said nothing throughout dinner. However, once they got upstairs, it was a different matter.

"Congratulations mate," said Fred or George, Harry still couldn't tell,

"We're very…"

"Proud of you and that…"

"We are also glad that we…"

"Didn't have to have a little 'chat' with you…"

"About our baby sister." They both finished.

"Thanks Gred and Forge, that means a lot to me." Harry said winking. "But if you would please excuse us, me, Ginny, Hermione and Ron need to have a talk between the four of us. Also, if you wouldn't mind sticking around, I'd like a talk with you two about some business proposals which I'm sure you'll both love." Harry said with a grin on his face.

"Sure Harry," One of them said,

"No problem, just…"

"Don't take too long, after all,"

"time is money my friend." And with that, they both walked out, and went downstairs.

Harry then got up, shut the door, and out a silencing and inturprable charm on it, knowing full well that the twins were still downstairs.

"Right, time to talk." Harry said, turning to the group, "Ron, Hermione, I told Ginny about the prophecy, and she says that she completely understands it," he looked at Ron and Hermione, to see how they would react, and as it was expected, they showed no signs of surprise on their face, and nodded to Harry for him to continue.

"So, what I was thinking, is that we tell her about everything else now, then it would be easier for her to get over it all at once, even if it is a bigger load, but then that's it, no more after that." He stopped, to see what they say, as they said nothing, he added,

"So, what do you think?"

"Well," Hermione said, "It's really up to you at the end, and Ginny as well, but I think it might be a good idea. What do you think about it Ron?" She said, turning to him.

"I agree with Hermione, I think it's a good idea, but it is up to you two."

"Alright then, but before we start, I'd just like to add that I've got a book on occlumency in my trunk, and I think that you three should start reading and practicing it. I'm already got a part of the way through it, so I can help you if you need it. Plus, it didn't take me long at all, so you three should have no problems."

"That sounds great Harry! I cant wait! Come on then Harry, start where you left off." Said Hermione enthusiastically.

So the three of them began talking all about the horcruxes, what they are, what the last one could be, what they have to do to destroy them, and so on and so forth. They were talking for about 2 hours once they finished, which left Ginny with her mouth agape, and no voice in her throat. Then all of a sudden she walked up to Harry, and gave him one of the most passionate kisses either of the four of them have ever had. After what seemed like an eternity in Heaven, they broke apart.

"Ohh Harry, this must be terrible for you! To have all of that on any one's shoulders would be enough to put them into depression, if not madness! How have you managed to cope with this?" She asked with a face of sympathy.

"Well, mainly because of these two. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have got through it. They've helped me through everything so much. And that one of the main reasons of telling you about it, I love you Ginny, and I cant bear to be apart from you."

As soon as he said those last words, she gave a squeak of excitement, and jumped up onto Harry, pulling him into another deep, sensual kiss and didn't pull apart for a while.

"I love you too Harry. I've waited so long for this moment, and after the quidditch match, I felt as if the whole world was right, and there wasn't a grey cloud in the sky. More then that, I felt complete. But after the funeral, as much as I said that I understood, I didn't at all. I just said that to try and dissuade you from your choice, even though it was useless to try. But I felt empty, like back to before you saved me frm the chamber, when you didn't even notice me." Tears were starting to stream down her rosy cheeks and Harry grabbed Ginny's hands with both of his.

"Hey Ginny, don't cry, that's all in the past, you never need to think about that again, because I'm here now, and I'm not going to go anywhere. I promise." As Harry said this, his and Ginny's hands glowed with a white light so bright, that all four of them had to shield their eyes.

"What was that!" Three of them said in perfect unison with a gasp from Hermione.

"I Cant believe it! A Love Oath! I've only ever heard of about 10 people to have made this unintentionally, and not by an underage wizard ever either!"

Ginny's and Ron's eyes became wide with shock whereas Harry was still in the dark.

"Excuse me, but you all might know what it is, but I don't. So if one of you could please explain to me what this is." Harry turned to Ginny, expecting her to answer.

"It's a bond shared by couples in true love, and its when they make a promise to each other, or when one makes a promise, and the other agrees with it. But in your case, I think it was because when you made that promise, Ginny wished it true, am I correct sister?" Ron said in a knowledgeable manner, which of course shocked everyone, especially Hermione. Ron must have noticed because he said

"What? I do know some things as a matter of fact. I'm not just a chess extraordinaire." He sounded a bit hurt so Hermione made it up by giving him a big kiss and saying

"I'm sorry Ron, I know you are quite knowledgeable, but given the circumstances, I was just shocked, that's all."

"That's alright Hermione, I understand." He replied, giving her another big kiss.

"When you two are done, we still need to talk about this. And yes your right Ron, I did wish it to become true. We better get downstairs, mum will start worrying otherwise. And not a word to anyone about this, ok?" She added with a serious face. Everyone nodded. "Good, come on then, lets go."


	3. Chats and Pranks

**Chapter Summary:** Harry and Ginny end up having a 'chat' with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and somebody receives an early wake up call with a twist…

**Disclaimer:** As much as it pains me to say it, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or his world.

* * *

**Chats and Pranks**

As the four of them got downstairs, they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking quietly, as if they didn't want to be overheard. They stopped as soon as they saw Harry and Ginny walk in the living room, hand in hand. Then Mrs. Weasley spoke up,

"Ginny, dear, could I have a word with you in your bedroom please?"

"Yeah, course you can mum." Ginny replied giving Harry a slightly worried look.

"Harry, I'd like to have a word with you, if you wouldn't mind, please." Mr. Weasley asked.

"Sure Mr. Weasley." Replied Harry. "Where do you want to go?"

"Lets just go up to the twins' old room, nobody is using it now."

So Harry followed Mr. Weasley, and Ginny followed her mum, preparing themselves for what was to happen eventually. As this was happening, Ron looked at Hermione with a bemused expression on his face,

"I wonder what that's all about." He said sarcastically. Hermione just smiled, got up and went to get a drink.

"Harry, I'm sure you know what this is all about, right?" Mr. Weasley asked once they closed and sealed the door to the twins' room.

"Erm, I have an idea. Is it about me and Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is. You see, when Ginny came home, she told us that you had broken up with her to keep her safe, and even though she said she understood and that she was alright with it, we knew different. We could tell that she didn't really understand it, and that she wasn't alright with it. I know for a fact that she has been crying these past two days, as much as it pains me to say. But now, she seems happier then when we picked her up, and we noticed that you two were holding hands often, if not all the time. So, basically, we just wanted to know what is going on between the two of you." He finished, looking questionably at Harry.

"Well, she was right, I did brake up with her to keep her safe and out of immediate danger. But when I came here, she convinced me that she was already in immediate danger, just by being a Weasley. It took some time to convince me, but she did in the end, she said that she would be safer with me around to protect her, then on her own or with some other friends. And she also told me that she didn't really understand why I tried to brake up with her, so, I told her about my project this summer, hoping for her to understand why and let it be, but not with her, she's a Weasley, and can be very stubborn when she wants to be."

At this, Mr. Weasley gave a snort of laughter, and said "She gets that from her mother, she is also too stubborn for her own good when she wants to be."

"Exactly, so instead of pushing her away, and keeping her safe, it went the other way and backfired on me, pulling her closer and causing her stubbornness to take effect. So now, we are boyfriend and girlfriend but we would like to keep it quiet please, I know it will get out eventually, but constant vigilance, you know." Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah, that's fine Harry. I must say, I am very pleased for you two, it is obvious that you two care very much for each other, even though you want to keep it quiet." He said this last bit with a chuckle.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley."

"Your welcome, Harry. Ohh, and one more thing," He added.

"Sure, what's that?" Harry asked.

"I know I don't need to tell you this, but I'm under orders from a certain stubborn Weasley woman, so forgive me if I embarrass you at all."

"Sure, no problem," Harry said, knowing where this was going.

"She told me to remind you that, even though you two care so much for each other, Ginny is still only 15 years old, therefore, we would appreciate it if you kept things at the level of intimacy that it is now, and not go any further for a while, at least till she turns 16. Don't tell Molly that I told you that, I'm fine with it, I remember what it was like to be a teenager, but I'm not sure Molly feels the same way. Is that ok, Harry?" Mr. Weasley added, almost nervously.

"That's fine Mr. Weasley, I wouldn't take it any further right now anyway, I respect her, as well as you and Mrs. Weasley, and wouldn't do anything to upset any of you." Harry said seriously.

"Thank you Harry, that means a lot to me." Mr. Weasley said. "And please stop calling me Mr. Weasley, just call me Arthur, Mr. Weasley makes me feel old and I do not like that." He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. We…I mean, Arthur."

"Not a problem, Harry. Now, lets go down and see if Ginny and Molly are done talking as well."

So Harry and Arthur went downstairs into the living room to find Ron and Hermione sitting side by side, holding hands, and having a quiet conversation, not unlike Molly and Arthur were doing before the four of them disrupted them earlier in the evening.

"So I guess we'll have to wait a little longer for Molly and Ginny." Arthur pointed out.

"Anyone want a game a chess while we wait?" Arthur asked Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"I didn't know you played chess, dad." Ron said, obviously shocked at this revelation.

"Yeah, I was actually pretty good, if I say so myself. Not many people beat me when I first started playing, and once I played more, I lost less and less. Finally I got so good, nobody could beat me except Dumbledore, and there's no hope beating him, so I stopped playing. And although I haven't played in a long time, I'm certain I'll still give a good show." Arthur said, clearly reminiscing of the old days.

"Well, nobody has been able to beat Ron either so far. I'm sure he'll give you a run for your money." Hermione pointed out with pride in her boyfriend's strategic mind.

"Really! That's great Ron! I remember in your first year, when you beat McGonagall's giant chess set, but I thought that was just a one off! How comes you never told me before?" Arthur asked excitedly.

"I don't know really, I just never thought it was that big a deal to be honest." Ron said, still shocked about his father being an excellent chess player.

"Not a big deal? Of course it is! It shows that you can think and plan ahead, while still concentrating on the current tasks. Come on, how about you give your old man a game, and see how you do." Arthur said enthusiastically.

"Alright then Dad, let's see what you got." Ron said, taking up to the challenge.

Ten minutes into the game, Molly came down into the living room seeing Ron and Arthur having an intense game of chess, then turning round to see Harry and Hermione watching.

"Harry dear, Ginny said could you go up and see her please?" Molly asked.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for letting me know." Harry said as he got up from the chair.

"No worries dear, and please call me Molly. It wouldn't sound right if you called Arthur by his first name and still call me Mrs. Weasley." Molly said.

"OK, thanks a lot Molly." Harry said as he ran out of the room to find Ginny.

Harry walked into Ginny's room to find her sitting on the bed staring into nothing, clearly deep in thought. So Harry just walked in and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his, not wanting to disturb her.

"So I take it you got a 'chat' from my dad?" Ginny asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah, it wasn't really too bad to tell you the truth, he just asked about what happened when we broke up, and what was happening between me and you now. So I told him the truth, and left it at that. But then he did say about our intimacy level, and not taking it further then where it is at now, at least until your birthday in August, but even then, your mum doesn't want anything to happen between us until your at least 17, but your dad doesn't mind but I told him that I respect you, and your not just a piece of meat to me, you really mean something to me, I love you. So I won't take advantage of you, but if it happens, it happens, if it don't, then it don't, simple." Harry finished, giving her a kiss on the cheek and squeezing her hand.

Ginny looked at Harry, with a deep passion burning in her eyes.

"I love you too, Harry. And thank you, for what you said to dad, it means a lot to me." Ginny said, giving Harry a kiss on the lips in return.

"It was nothing Ginny, only the truth. So, what did your mum say?" Harry asked.

"Ohh, same as my dad said to you, I'm pretty sure that they've been planning this ever since I owled them saying that we're together last year." Ginny replied.

"Yeah, more than likely, knowing your mum." Harry and Ginny both had a chuckle at this, then they turned to each other, both of them having a deep passion burning in their eyes.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then they both positioned themselves so that they could cuddle up close to each other on the bed, and finally, they both drifted into a soft, tranquil sleep.

"Harry, Ginny, wake up" Somebody said, softly shaking the couple.

"Not ready," Ginny replied dreamily, without opening her eyes, "Come back in the morning."

"Ginny," said the same voice, "It _is _morning."

Ginny snapped her eyes open, and bright sunlight flooded into them, temporarily blinding her.

"What the…What time is it?" She said, still a little dreamily.

"It's seven in the morning, everybody else is up but the two of you."

'The two of us?' Ginny thought quickly. She turned around, and there was Harry, still deep asleep. She relaxed a little as she remembered what happened last night after her talk with her mum.

"Could you block the sunlight please Hermione, it's killing my eyes." Ginny asked, starting to sound more awake.

The sunlight lessened and Ginny was able to open her eyes properly now, and see Hermione fully clothed standing with her wand out, pointing to something above them. Then she looked up at to what Hermione pointed her wand at, and her heart nearly froze. It was a big, huge tub of ice water, tilting slightly to the left, towards Harry and Ginny. Ginny has never gotten out of bed so quickly before, and with 6 brothers (two of them owning a successful joke shop), that's saying something. Ginny didn't think about Harry as hardly anybody would in that particular situation, they just forget about everything else, and worry about getting drenched with ice cold water, first thing in the morning. Hermione knew she would react exactly this way, and, with a huge smile on her face, dumped the contents of the tub all over Harry. But Hermione was laughing so hard along with Ginny, neither of them saw the cascade of water heading their way. And as soon as it started, it finished with the intended victim as the prankster, and the initial prankster becoming the victim, along with an innocent girl, caught in the crossfire. They were drenched to the bones, and, full of shock, they both turned to Harry, to see him holding his wand and pointing it towards them, with a huge grin on his face. Then, Harry knew to get out of there as quick as humanly possible, well, maybe not humanly, he thought to himself. And with a loud CRACK, Harry was gone, leaving the two soaked girls on their own, with looks of surprise all over their face.

Harry couldn't stop laughing, he felt like he had been hit with the tickling jinx, he was out of control and couldn't stop it. He made sure that he apparated to the bathroom, quickly locking the door with a newly found spell, which only he knew of. He knew it was risky, apparating like that, he wasn't even sure if there were anit-apparation wards around the Burrow. But he thought the outcome was worth it, a hundred times over. The looks on their faces was absolutely priceless.

Ten minutes later, Harry was just about to jump into the shower, having finally got over his laughing fit, when several loud knocks were heard at the bathroom door along with muffled yells. Harry heard enough to know that it was Hermione behind the door, and that she was going to come in, 'or at least try' Harry thought with a smile on his face. He was pretty confident that only he knew of the spell he had used to look the door with, he found it in a book from the Room of Requirement, which he didn't even do on purpose. The book had been open on a shelf, and while running through there to place the half blood prince's book in there, he noticed the spell and counter-spell, with a quick summary of what they did. 'Claudisto' was the incantation, and the incantation for the counter-spell was 'effractum'. Even though he hadn't used this before, he knew it would work, he didn't know how, but he knew it would none the less.

After another 20 minutes, in which Harry had showered, dried and clothed once again, Hermione was had given up on the door which she gave it her all, so she went back downstairs, determined to get Harry somehow. But, even in her fury of not being able to open the door, she was proud of Harry, very few people would be able to hold Hermione out of a room for that long, and she made it her first priority with him to know how he did it.

After waiting another five minutes to make sue the coast was clear of both Hermione _and_ Ginny, he walked up to his room to find Ron sitting on his bed with a huge smile on his face, obviously he has just been told of Harry's escapades earlier in the morning.

"Morning Ron." Harry said cheerfully after shutting the door.

"Morning mate. I heard about your little trick on Ginny and Hermione, Good one mate." Ron said, also cheerfully. "How did you manage to keep Hermione out of the bathroom? She was at that door for nearly 20 minutes!" Ron asked, hoping Harry would tell him so that he, too, could do that.

"It was just a really simple spell, but just not a very well known one." Harry said with a grin.

"Where did you find it? It can have been in the library, Hermione has probably read ever book in there, twice." He added

"No, it wasn't there, it was in the Room of Requirement, but I'll tell you about the spell and where I found it later. Lets go to breakfast, I'm famished." Harry said as he rubbed his stomach in a circular motion.

At the sound of breakfast, Ron rushed off his bed, and got dressed very quick. Within two minutes, he was ready.

"Come on then Harry, but you better be careful and watch your back, Ginny and Hermione will want revenge, and badly." Ron said with a huge smirk on his face, as they both walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen.


	4. More Chats and Pranks

**Chapter Summary: **Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's get some sudden news and must accommodate it, and some Dark Lord's supporters make an audience with the Dark Lord himself…

**More Chats and Pranks**

As Ron and Harry enter the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs reaches their noses and with much delight, they sit down at the table and begin wolfing down bacon and eggs quicker then anyone would have thought possible. They didn't even realise that Ginny and Hermione were watching with smiles on their faces, wanting for that inevitable moment to come. As Harry was halfway through, he looked up and noticed the girls looking at him and Ron with that mischievous look on their face, as if they were waiting for something to happen. Then Harry clicked on, and without taking another bite, he grabbed his plate of half eaten food, and put it all onto Ron's plate while saying

"Here you go Ron, I'm full now."

"Thanks Harry." Said Ron.

The looks on the girl's faces were priceless, they looked absolutely stunned that their trick had been found out. 'Well,' Hermione thought, 'at least one of them will still get it, even if he didn't do anything.' So they both turned their attention to Ron, still waiting for that inevitable moment to happen, but they didn't see Harry sneak round them and conjure an identical tub of ice water as Hermione did less then an hour ago…

SPLASH!

So, for the second time that morning, the girls found themselves soaking wet in ice cold water. Then as a quick afterthought, Harry waved his wand at the girls and thought 'Expelliarmus!' And to his surprise, both of the girl's wands flew neatly towards him. Ron was howling with laughter, lying on the floor while clutching his side, his bacon and eggs forgotten at the table.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Screamed Ginny, as she ran towards Harry, "and I don't need my wand either, I'm going to do it with my BARE HANDS!"

So Harry ran out the kitchen door and into the garden as quick as he possibly could, closely followed by Ginny. Meanwhile, Hermione was just sitting there, stunned at what just happened. 'That sneaky git, he's starting to get like his father.' She thought to herself. Then she looked at Ron, he was beginning to recover from his laughing fit, but he still hadn't eaten all his food yet. Then she had a sudden inspirational idea.

SPLASH!

"What was that for Hermione?" Ron said as he waved himself dry, "I didn't do anything. In case you didn't notice, it wasn't me that drenched you and my sister."

"I know Ron, it's just that you're the only one of us that hadn't been got by the water, as well as Harry of course. We would've got him at breakfast, but he was too quick and caught on, then he backfired it onto us, the sneaky git." Hermione said, smiling from ear to ear. She knew he couldn't stay mad at her, and he knew it as well, even if it annoyed him a little.

"That's alright, Hermione. You know I can't stay mad at you. What were you going to do to Harry at breakfast then?" Ron asked as he tucked into his bacon and eggs again.

"Ron, don't eat…"

POOF!

"…the food," Hermione giggled. "Too late."

Ron was nowhere to be seen, instead, there was a huge, bright yellow canary sitting where Ron was previously. Hermione couldn't contain herself. She was the one laying on the floor, clutching her sides now. With all this noise, Molly came into the kitchen, quickly followed by Arthur, Fred and George.

"Hermione, what is going on here?" Molly asked, and eventually, Hermione was stable enough to answer her.

"Well, you know about this morning, don't you?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded their head. "Well, we decided to get Harry back for it, so Ginny charmed some of his food so he would turn into a canary, very much like the one you see here," at this, Hermione pointed to Ron, who squawked, "but Harry caught on, so he dumped his food onto Ron's plate, and walked away, so I thought at least we'd get Ron, even though he didn't do anything. But Harry must have walked around us, and he did what we tried to do to him this morning, and he poured a tub of ice water over me and Ginny, but then he silently disarmed us, so Ginny ran after him, and they went out into the garden, but they haven't been back. Then, since Ron hasn't had anything happen to him this morning, I poured a tub of water over him, which he was angry at first, but he was alright once he started eating his food again."

"Ohh so that's why there's a giant canary in the kitchen, Ron ate Harry's bewitched food?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, I started to warn him, then all of a sudden, there was a POOF, and Ron turned into a canary." Hermione said, while turning back to Ron.

"Well, I must say…"said one of the twins,

"Ginny did a fine job and she…" said the other,

"made us proud, we should…"

"congratulate her once she…"

"deals with Harry, who…"

"we feel quite sorry for." They both finished with mischievous grins planted on both their faces.

POOF!

"Oi! Why didn't anybody change me back?" Asked an angry Ron.

"Because, little brother," said one of the twins,

"We wanted to see…" said the other,

"How our little sister…"

"Compared to us. And…"

"What a fine job we must say."

"Will you two stop doing that! It's very annoying." Molly said, turning to the twins.

"Sorry mum." They both chorused, still with their mischievous grins.

* * *

Harry was running for dear life, with Ginny hot on his tail. They had made it to the Weasley's enclosed quidditch pitch, and Harry kept running laps around it, trying to get Ginny to stop chasing him. But he was getting tired now, they had been running for at least 15 minutes, he wasn't sure for definite though. But as he was tiring, it didn't seem that Ginny would ever tire, she was running just as normal, as if she'd just started. Finally, Harry decided to give up, and take the consequences.

"Ok, you got me, you got me!" Harry shouted.

He turned around with his hands up, making sure his wand was in his hand and out of reach of Ginny. He didn't mind the prospect of her catching him as long as she didn't have a wand handy, otherwise she was just terrifying.

As he saw her running towards him, he noticed the look on her face…and he started to panic. Wand or no wand, Ginny was absolutely terrifying. But another thing caught Harry's attention, and that was that he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked when she was angered. Still, Harry kept his hands up, and turned his head away cringing, awaiting the collision with the youngest Weasley child.

It didn't come though. He heard the sound of slowing footsteps in front of him, and he decided to take a quick peak with his left eye, and saw her walking towards him, hands outstretched, with a glint of mischief in her eye…

'This can't be good!' Harry thought, 'Oh well, whatever she's got planned, I'm mighty glad that she hasn't got her wand with her.'

"Hello, Ginny. Lovely morning, isn't it?" Said Harry, panting heavily.

"Yes it is. Lovely weather for a run through the forest." She said, her arms down by her side now, but that still didn't ease Harry's tension.

"Look, Gin. I'm sorry, but you keep being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Harry said with a huge grin on his face. "Even though, what would have happened if I'd have eaten my breakfast?" Asked Harry.

"Ohh, the usual. You would have been a bright yellow canary for five minutes." She replied with an equally huge grin.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we call it a day? Even Fred and George have their limits." Harry asked. Even though he knew it would not be upheld, it would give him a chance at least.

Ginny looked at him, as if trying to see whether he was telling the truth or not.

"Yeah, alright then." Ginny said, trying to keep the giggles in, "I'll make sure I tell Hermione, but you better make sure that you tell Ron, I think he might have eaten your food Harry, you know what he's like."

"Yeah, alright then." Harry said, somewhat relieved.

Harry put his arms down, and put his wand in his back pocket, leaving it sticking out for a few inches.

"Come on Harry, we better had get back, otherwise, they'll send out a search party looking for us." Said Ginny, holding her hand out for Harry to take.

"Sure thing, Gin." Harry replied, taking her hand, not being able to believe that he got away unscathed. 'Well,' he thought, 'this isn't over yet.'

* * *

As Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen, they saw the twins, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur all gathered around the table. Everyone seemed to be looking towards Bill and Fleur, as if waiting for something.

"There you two are!" Molly said, rushing over to Harry and Ginny. "We've been waiting for you. Come on hurry up, Bill and Fleur have got some news." Molly rushed back to sit down, looking at Bill and Fleur.

Harry and Ginny, hand in hand, walked towards the gathering of Weasleys, and waited for Bill and Fleur to tell everyone the news.

"Right, now that everybody's here…" Bill said, looking around the room with a look of pride. "Me and Fleur, would just like to say that we're getting married in two days!"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Molly, Ginny and Hermione, whereas the boys just looked thunderstruck.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO DAYS!" Molly shouted. " THERE ISN'T ENOUGH TIME TO PREPARE A WEDDING IN TWO DAYS!"

"Calm down mum! Don't you think we don't know that! Especially with the way you like everything to be." Said Bill, laying a hand on Molly's arm.

"What about all the preparations?" Molly asked, trying to keep her temper down.

"It has all been taken care of mum. I thought you could do without all the hassle of wedding preparations, so the Delacours have prepared everything, the location, the food, how to get all the guests there, _every_thing." Bill replied. Molly seemed to look slightly put out at that, so Bill continued, "Although, I knew how you would want to be involved mum, so you, Fleur, Ginny, and Gabrielle have got to go and get your dresses sorted out, Fleur's dress has already been picked out but still needs to be fitted, and the bridesmaid's dresses need to be chosen and fitted as well. I know it's not much, but would you be able to do that for us please mum?" Bill asked. Molly looked absolutely delighted.

"Ohh of course I will Bill, thank you so much. And I guess it's not like there won't be another wedding in the family." Molly said, giving Bill and Fleur one of her bone-breaking hugs.

Harry looked at Ginny, while Ron looked at Hermione, all with smiles on their faces.

"Come on everyone, we have got a lot to do, and in so little time." Molly said, finally letting go of Bill and Fleur, much to their relief.

* * *

Voldemort stood in front of a once elegant fire, but which was now dank and filthy, boring no resemblance to what it was 50 years ago. Behind him were three people, hooded and masked, bowing towards the dust-ridden floor. Voldemort Turned 'round to face them, with a grin full of evil on his snake-like face.

"So Severus, you returned. I was beginning to wonder." He said, slowly walking towards the three hooded people. "And you also, Narcissa. I am surprised indeed." He turned to the last person on his left, "But I am most surprised to see you here, Draco." His high, cold voice sent shivers down Draco's spine, causing him to shudder a little. "Tell me Draco, what happened? Why are you back here now?"

"My Lord, forgive me. I didn't think the situation was entirely true. It was just so easy to disarm him, My Lord. I thought it was a trap, so I waited, pretended to hear the old fool out. While he went on about how I was not a killer, and could be saved, I was waiting for the trap to unfold. But it did not, so once Greyback and the others joined me up on the tower, I was boosted, but still, My Lord. The old fool was as calm as day, as if he wasn't about to die, but as if we had just met up for tea. That shot down my confidence, how could any man accept death so peacefully? But when Severus joined us, he changed. He looked fearful at him, and I could tell Severus wanted to end his life, the look in his eye even scared me a little, My Lord. And I thought about all the time Severus has been under that mudblood loving fool's eye, and I thought that he deserved to end his life, much more then I did, My Lord." Draco finished, still bowed to the floor.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort said, almost lazily.

Draco fell to his side, and started screaming at the top of his lungs, his body burning, wishing it would all end. Then it did. Draco panted heavily, and tasted the metallic in his mouth, but swallowed it back none the less.

"I agree with you, young Draco, but the job was still yours and no others. And you still disobeyed a direct order. And disobeying a direct order still deserves punishment." Voldemort said, still with that high, cold voice.

"Yes, My Lord. I will not let you down next time, My Lord." Draco said in a surprisingly normal tone of voice, despite just having being tortured.

"I know you wont, young Draco." Voldemort said, turning away from him. "Severus, why the time to get here?" He asked, turning to the hooded person on his right.

"My Lord," Severus responded, "I made sure that we were not being followed by anybody. The others were able to come back here because they didn't partake in his murder, My Lord. Whereas me and Draco would have been followed most persistently."

"Yes, I see the reasoning behind your thoughts, Severus. But you disobeyed a direct order as well, therefore, you must be punished." Voldemort said, pointing his wand to him. "_Crucio_!"

Severus writhed and wriggled on the floor, screaming in pain. Then after two minutes, it stopped. Severus got back onto his knees, and back to bowing to the floor.

"Severus, stand up." Voldemort said forcefully.

Severus stood up in front on Voldemort, coming within a foot of his face.

"Severus, you did me a great favour, when you killed that old fool. You managed to accomplish what myself could not do since the beginning."

"My Lord, don't forget the circumstances, he was already unarmed, and in a good position to die, thanks to Draco here. Where as whenever you have faced him, he was up and fighting, and was allowed to get away by mere chance before you could get him yourself." Severus said.

"Yes, you are right Severus. And make no mistake, you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams." Voldemort replied. Then he turned to the person in the middle. "So, Narcissa. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, My Lord. I just wanted to show you that I have not deserted you, and that I am yours to command." She replied.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort said almost lazily again. "That is for the vow, Narcissa." He said once he finished the curse. "You should be very grateful that I let the two of you live, but, I must admit, you two are worth more to me alive, then you are dead. Besides the fact of a respectable pureblood line would die out, and that is not our cause, is it?"

"Thank you, My Lord, you are too kind." Narcissa said, bowing to the floor once again.

"Now go. Severus, you stay behind." Voldemort said. He waited until Narcissa and Draco had gone before saying "Now, Severus. What of Harry Potter, and what do you suggest we do?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry i havent updated in a while, ive been bogged down with homework, what with the winter holiday coming up. But once the holiday's here then i'll be able to continue writing. Thanks for reading and Please Read and Review!


	5. The Wedding

**Chapter Summary:** Some shopping occurs for everyone, and the rushed wedding takes place.

* * *

**The Wedding**

It was 9 o'clock by the time everyone was ready to go to Diagon Alley. The twins had left half an hour earlier to open up their shop, and Arthur went to work, which left Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Molly and Fleur to go to Diagon Alley. They all arrived in the twins' shop by floo powder, enthusiastically by the twins themselves, as if they haven't seen any of them in quite a while.

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the only shop for all your pranking needs." The twins chorused. "How may we be of service?"

"Be quiet boys, you know we are just coming through. We'll be about 2 hours I should imagine. See you later." Said Molly as she walked towards the doors,"and behave yourselves!" She added.

"We will mum." The twins shouted. "See you soon."

As everyone walked out the shop and headed towards Madam Malking's, Harry spoke to Ron and Hermione quickly.

"Ron, Hermione," He said, pulling their arms back, keeping distance from the rest of the group. "Do you two need to get robes as well?" He asked.

"No I've already got mine." Hermione answered.

"Same." Replied Ron. "Why?"

"Well because I thought instead of wasting time looking at the others searching for dresses, we could go to Flourish and Blotts and have a look for any books that might help us out for our mission. What do you think?" Harry asked.

"Ohhh yeah, that's a great idea Harry. Let's tell Molly first, otherwise she'll panic." Hermione said enthusiastically. She ran ahead and told Molly where they were going.

"Come on then, let's go." She said as she got back to Ron and Harry.

As they walked to Flourish and Blotts, they couldn't help but notice how many of the shops were closed, and even the open ones were void of any customers.

As they walked into Flourish and Blotts, it was just like every other shop in Diagon Alley: empty. As soon as the bell rang to announce customers, the shop keeper rushed straight towards them like a hawk on prey.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" He asked, excited that there are some customers for a change.

"Good morning." Hermione answered. "We're okay for now thanks, we are just looking. But if we need anything we'll give you a call."

The shop keeper looked slightly put out at that, but smiled none the less.

"That's fine. I'll be over here if you need me." He pointed to a desk in the far back of the shop as he walked towards it.

"Right," Harry said, "We'll split up and see what we can find. Pick up anything you think will help us at all this summer, and don't worry about money either, I'll buy all of them. Meet by the desk once you have finished. Ohhh, and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?"

"We haven't got all day, so don't take too long, okay?" Harry asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Ha ha, very funny Harry." She replied as she stormed off towards the nearest bookshelf.

"Ron, you take over there, and I'll start over here." Harry said as he pointed out two different bookshelves.

"Sure thing, Harry. See you in a bit." Ron Replied.

* * *

30 minutes later, Harry and Ron were standing by the desk with 6 books between the both of them, still waiting for Hermione to return.

"She hasn't got lost has she?" Ron asked Harry, looking a bit worried.

Just as Harry opened his mouth to reply, Hermione came into view carrying six huge books, looking slightly out of breath.

"No Ronald, Hermione has not got lost." She said, giving Ron a glare while panting slightly.

"Sorry Hermione, but it's just that Harry and I have been here for 10 minutes already and I just started to worry, that's all." Ron said, giving Hermione a puppy dog look.

"That's okay Ron. Show me what you two have picked up." She said, eyeing the books on the desk.

Harry had picked up Swordplay: How to handle your weapons by Bill T. Steadfast, Wandless Magic: Not for the feint hearted! By James P. Hardly, and Magical Detection: How to Find what you're looking for by Ben G. Found. Once he showed Hermione, her eyes went wide with anticipation.

"Ohhh, I can't wait to start reading them!" She said excitedly. "What have you got Ron?"

Ron had picked up Safe Property: Wards and Charms for every property by Clara H. Vivera, Animagi: Finding your inner-self by Cassy J. Smith, and Dark Creatures and how to fight them by Bob R. Gravely.

"Good choices Ron." Hermione said, excitement still glowing around her. "Here's what I picked up." She showed them six books entitled: Concealment: How to hide effectively by Robert J. Johnson, Elemental Magic: Finding your direction by Harper M. Poulter, Healing: How to help the Injured by Ryan A. Walner, Advanced Transfiguration: Post Hogwarts learning by Herbert L. Minder, Genealogy: Finding your bloodline by Ernie K. Linesman, and The Four Founders: Everything you ever need to know by Lisa F. Falloway.

"Blimey Hermione, no wonder you took so long." Ron said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, I just thought they would come in handy, that's all." Hermione said defensively.

"Don't worry Hermione, I appreciate you taking the time to look for them. Even though I know you could spend a couple more hours here couldn't you?" Harry said, smiling from ear to ear himself.

"Thank you Harry, and you're welcome." Hermione said, smiling at Harry. "Harry?" She added.

"Yeah?"

"How are you going to pay for all these? Surely you don't have enough money with you do you?" Hermione asked, looking a bit apprehensive.

"Of course not, ill just write a note to Gringotts telling them that I authorise a transaction between my account and Flourish and Blotts." Harry replied. "You do accept that don't you?" He asked the shop keeper.

"Yes, we do. But not very often does somebody use that method of payment. Most of our books aren't that expensive, and we only accept transaction notes for above 50 galleons. Let me see what books you have and I'll count them all up." He replied, obviously thrilled to sell some expensive books. "Yes, just those three books alone come to 70 galleons." He said, pointing to Wandless Magic: Not for the feint hearted! By James P. Hardly, Elemental Magic: Finding your direction by Harper M. Poulter, and Swordplay: How to handle your weapons by Bill T. Steadfast. "They are all limited editions, and have not been re-printed in 50 years, because of the fact that elemental and wandless magic are very difficult to master, and nobody uses physical weapons nowadays."

"70 galleons!" Ron mouthed, shocked at how much three books can cost. "Harry, are you sure about this? They're not exactly cheap, are they?" He asked Harry.

"Of course I'm sure. We need those books, and I don't care if it cost me all the gold in my vault to get what we need." Harry replied.

"Right," the shop keeper said, "all the books in total come to 205 galleons, 12 sickles and 3 knuts. But just call it an even 200, yeah?" He said delightedly.

"Sure, thanks a lot." Harry said, not bothered by the amount of money he was about to spend. "Have you got a piece of parchment and a quill please?" He asked the shop keeper.

"Of course, here you go." He said as he handed Harry a piece of parchment, quill and an ink bottle.

Harry quickly scribbled on the parchment.

_I, Harry James Potter, hereby give permission to Flourish and Blotts of Diagon Alley to transfer the sum of 200 galleons from my personal vault to their business vault. _

_Harry James Potter_

And to finalise it, he pricked his finger and added a drop of his blood underneath his name to prove it was legitimate.

"Is that ok?" Harry asked the shop keeper as he handed the note to him.

"Yes, that's perfect, thank you. Here you go." He said, holding out three bags of the books they had just purchased. Harry, Ron and Hermione each took a bag and left the store.

"Right, now that we got some of that out of the way, let's get back to everyone else and get home." Harry said, walking down the empty street, closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was back at the Burrow, waiting for lunch from Molly. Nobody had asked what Harry, Ron and Hermione had bought and they were glad for it. As soon as they got back, they dumped the books into Ron's room and Harry locked the door using the 'Claudisto' spell, just to make sure that nobody would have a peek.

After lunch, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny went up to Ron's room to show Ginny their purchases. Well, Hermione doing all the showing and telling, while Ron and Harry were playing a game of wizard's chess.

"Wow, they're wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed once Hermione had finished showing and explaining every book they bought.

"Yeah I know, and I was hoping to start on all of them as soon as possible, perhaps a day or two after the wedding. We can all practice at Grimmauld Place, as it is a wizarding house, so underage magic will go unnoticed." Said Hermione. "What do you think Harry?" She asked, turning to Harry.

"I think it's a good idea, but we'll have to ask somebody about headquarters, if it is safe or not. Because Snape can still get into it." He replied, spitting the name of his former potions master. "And no doubt the order will want somebody watching me around the clock, so we would have to arrange that. I'll ask Mad Eye at the wedding, he'll know what's what.

"Anyway, could you take me home please, Hermione? I'm just going to read up on the Four Founders because it doesn't involve magic, and it will be good to get started on it. Why don't you lot practice some of the protection charms and wards?" Asked Harry.

"Sure Harry. We'll come and see you tomorrow, yeah?" Said Hermione.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll owl you tomorrow, but keep reading up on these." He replied, pointing to the books.

"Alright then. Come on, we need to go down the road to apparate." Hermione said, standing up, moving towards the door.

"Alright then." Said Harry, picking the book of the Four Founders up. "Speak to you tomorrow Ron." Then Harry turned to Ginny, who looked slightly disappointed. "Ginny, I'll write to you tomorrow, and I'll see you at the wedding, Okay?" He said, pulling her into a tight, passionate embrace and kissing her lips gently. She responded by putting her arms around him, pulling him closer and kissing him with a heated passion, which Harry responded to accordingly.

"See you soon." Ginny said after they pulled apart. She then took Healing: How to help the Injured by Ryan A. Walner and went to her room to read in peace.

"I'll be back in a minute Ron." Hermione said, giving Ron a quick kiss.

"Okay. See you later Harry."

"See you." Harry replied, as they left the room to go downstairs to say goodbye to everyone else.

* * *

It was 8:50 of the morning of the wedding and Harry was getting dressed in the bathroom in his bottle green dress robes, similar to the ones he wore to the Yule Ball in his fourth year. Harry had received an owl the day before to tell him to be ready by nine in the morning, ready for Hermione to pick him up. He had just put his wand into his pocket when he heard a CRACK emitting from his bedroom.

"Harry?" Hermione called out.

Harry, finished in the bathroom, ran into his room to stop Hermione coming into contact with the Dursleys.

"Alright Hermione?" Harry asked as he walked into his room. He noticed how beautiful she looked in her dress and thought about somebody else he was eager to see.

"Hiya Harry. I'm good thanks. How about you?" She replied.

"Ohh, you know me, I love being here." Harry said with a grin on his face. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you, Harry." She returned, her cheeks flushing red. "You look good too." She added.

"Thank you." Harry said, his cheeks matching Hermione's.

"Anyway, are you ready this time? Or do I have to wait 15 minutes for you again?" Hermione asked.

"Ohh ha ha, very funny. But both times you have been early, and this time, I am in fact ready." Harry replied. "Come on, let's go." He added, grabbing The Four Founders: Everything you ever need to know by Lisa F. Falloway with one hand, while grabbing Hermione's hand with the other.

The familiar, yet unpleasant, sensation of being sucked through a small tube took place, leaving a breathless Harry and Hermione in the middle of a huge field of grass, surrounded with chairs, tables and hundreds of people rushing around.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Where exactly are we?"

"We are in the countryside of France, somewhere outside of Paris. But I'm not too sure where exactly." She answered. "Come on, we've got to go to our seats." Grabbing Harry's hand, leading him to the end of the front row, where Ron was already sitting.

"Alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Harry replied.

"Yeah, I'm OK. We've just been reading up on them books. They're really interesting actually, and, I'd never thought that I'd say this, but, I'm enjoying reading them." Ron said.

"That's good because we need to get stuck into them after the wedding, so that we are fully prepared to face whatever may be ahead of us." Harry said.

"Yeah, that's true." Ron said.

By now, everybody had been seated in their correct seats, with the immediate Weasley family in the front row with Harry and Hermione, and Bill was waiting patiently up at the podium with an elderly wizard behind him, who was dressed in all white dress robes with a black collar. 'Kind of like a muggle priest but the opposite colours.' Harry thought.

Then, the orchestra started playing a slow, rhythmic tune as two little children, one girl and one boy, walked down the isle, placing one little bit of confetti at a time with a space of two feet in between each one. Just as they reached the end of the isle, by Bill and the priest, the confetti exploded with a small poof, and thousands of little bits of different coloured confetti flew up into the air, covering the isle, making it impossible to see into it.

As the confetti began to thin out and fall to the floor, everybody gasped with astonishment, and began seeing a tall, slender figure in a pure white dress that had the looks of an angel, walking down the isle, closely followed by four bridesmaids, wearing identical pale gold shoulder less dresses, adorned with white flowers, artistically placed all over the dresses. Harry didn't recognise the first two bridesmaids, although they look around the same age as Fleur. But the two behind, Harry recognised as Gabrielle, who looked almost as stunning as her older sister, the veela blood shining through. But as Harry eyed the bridesmaid next to Gabrielle, his jaw dropped to his chest, and his heart felt ready to burst through his rib cage. Ginny looked absolutely breathtaking, the pale gold dress with her fiery red hair commented each other perfectly, her hair was put in elaborate curls around her face and the rest of it had small curls in it all the way down to the small of her back, and the dress showed off Ginny's figure magnificently, making Harry feel like the luckiest man on earth and that nothing could stop him if they were together.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered harshly.

Harry let out a small grunt to show her that he's listening, but not paying attention, with that being elsewhere.

"Harry, close your mouth, you look like an idiot!" she whispered harshly again, this time, closer to Harry's ear.

Harry realised that he still had his mouth wide open, and quickly shut it as he was receiving stares from everybody in the vicinity, and he turned to Hermione.

"Sorry, but you know how I am with Ginny, and seeing her like that didn't exactly help." He said with a sheepish grin.

"_I_ know that Harry, but not many other people do, they probably think that you're gaping at Fleur, not Ginny!"

Suddenly, Harry realised how stupid he must have looked, apparently openly gaping at the bride.

"Erm, Ron?" Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Do Bill and Charley know about me and Ginny by any chance?" Harry asked, looking at Bill and Charley, who were glaring at Harry.

"Erm, come to think of it, I don't think they do, I mean Bill might have seen you come in the other day holding hands, but if he did, he didn't mention it to anybody. And Charley has been too busy with the wedding for any of us to tell him."

"Great, that's all I need. The two eldest Weasley's to come after me for ogling at the bride of the oldest Weasley. Just perfect." Harry said with a scowl.

"Harry," Hermione said, "I'm sure it won't be that bad, to them you were only admiring the beauty of the bride."

"Hermione, I was drooling!" Harry whispered with gritted teeth.

"Well, maybe they didn't see that." Hermione replied. "Look, don't worry about it for now, just wait until later to talk to them." She added, seeing Harry open his mouth to retaliate.

* * *

An hour later, the ceremony was over, the vows had been said, and everybody was sitting down at the tables, having just eaten a wonderful five course meal. Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur and Fleur's parents, Jacques and Marie Delacour were sitting at the head table along with Charley and Fleur's Maid of Honour Adèle, facing everybody else.

"Hem Hem." Charley, although not knowing it, gave a good impression of Umbridge while standing up and holding his glass of wine above his head, addressing the throng of people sitting down.

"Thank you everybody for coming to this wonderful celebration of love, especially in these times of darkness. We all need something to look forward to in these times, and I hope that this was as such an occasion for some of you.

"I could tell you of some stories about Bill," at this, Charley looked at Bill, with a mischievous glint in his eye, "but instead, I decided not to, as Bill would want pay back, and he most certainly will be my Best Man if ever I settle down, so I will not repeat them here." Everybody chuckled at this, while Bill looked relieved at the statement. "But may I be the first to congratulate the new husband and wife, and may you live your lives in full." He raised his glass in the direction of Bill and Fleur, as everybody copied suit." To Bill and Fleur, an eternity of happiness, and forever with love." At this last statement, everybody repeated it, and quite a few guests had tears glistening in their eyes, including Fleur and Molly.

Once everybody had finished repeating what Charley had said, Bill stood up, clinking his glass to catch everybody's attention.

"Thank you Charley, I appreciate you holding them stories back, god only knows what ones you have in mind." He shot Charley a quick grin, then turned back towards the guests. "But, as my brother said, thank you all for coming, it means so much to us that you are here. And if we cower in our homes, not celebrating what needs to be celebrated, then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will win. He wins through everybody else's fear. We must not let him win, and by being here today, we have defied him, while celebrating that which needs to be celebrated. It is in these times that we must come together, more than ever now. We must help and comfort each other in times of need, and keep our loved ones safe, for our sakes, as much as theirs." Bill looked around the field, to see serious expressions on the faces of those who came to celebrate." Anyway, enough of the serious talk. Let's get the party STARTED!" As he shouted this last word, he pointed to the far end of the field, behind the tables where there was a band and a dance floor, big enough for 300 people to dance on at one time. The band started playing a fast beat, and everybody got up and began dancing.

* * *

Half an hour after Bill's speech, and Harry had yet to dance with Ginny. She was dancing with every other person there, it seemed to Harry, and he was starting to get annoyed. He wanted to dance with his girlfriend, not with just some random person he had only just met. He was dancing with Adèle, Fleur's Maid of Honour, for the fourth time that day, and she was going on about how she and Fleur had met each other in France. 'She's quite pretty,' Harry thought, 'but noting compared to Ginny.' He was hoping for some getaway for when the song finished, and once the last note was played, Harry saw Ginny approach behind Adèle, and tap her on the Shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" She asked Harry.

"Of course," Harry said, holding out his hand for Ginny to take. "Merci beaucoup, Madame." He said, nodding to Adèle, who nodded back in acknowledgement.

Just as Ginny was about to take Harry's hand, a voice spoke behind him.

"May we have a word Harry?" It was Bill and Charley, the former who spoke.

"Sure." He said. "I'll be right back." He mouthed to Ginny, who nodded in acceptance.

Bill and Charley led Harry past the band, and behind a small hut, which almost completely cut out the sound of the nearby band.

"Harry," Charley said, "We would like to talk to you about your _observations_ at the ceremony this morning." He said, drawing out the word '_observations_'.

Harry sighed, he knew this was coming. 'Oh well, just have to face it like a man.' He thought.

"Look, it's not what you think it was. I wasn't ogling at Fleur," Harry said, but just as he started to say some more, Bill cut him off.

"Of course you were, who else was there? The bridesmaids weren't half as good looking as Fleur at the ceremony." Bill really started to look angry now, which worried Harry.

Harry put his hand in his pocket, readying his wand just in case. He didn't want it to go as far as wands, and he would make sure he didn't start it, but he won't take it lying down, that's for sure.

"Look, just let me finish please. I wasn't ogling at Fleur, I was-" But it was Charley who cut him off this time.

"You know brother, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Harry was just a little jealous of you." He said, looking at Harry as he spoke.

"That's nonsense!" Harry almost shouted, "Why would I be jealous of you when I've got the perfect woman for me already!"

"You know, I think you're right brother, he _is_ jealous of me." Bill said, as if he didn't hear Harry. "So, what shall we do?" He asked Charley, who looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Well," He started, "It's got to be something big, as he openly displayed his jealousy in front of all the guests in the front three rows."

"Yeah, I agree with you there. It's just what can we do?" He asked again.

Both of them sat in thinking for five minutes, while Harry contemplated his position, quickly thinking of what to do.

"I've got it!" Bill exclaimed. "Come here Charley, I'll tell you." Charley bent towards Bill as he whispered something in his ear, a smile growing bigger and bigger on his face as he heard more.

"Fabulous!" Charley said once Bill had finished. "That's genius that is!" He clapped Bill on the back as congratulation. "Right then Harry, we'll see you later." He added, after pulling out his wand from his pocket and pointing it at him.

Harry panicked, and since he didn't want to use his wand until a last resort, he did the next best thing that came to his head.

"I LOVE GINNY!" He bellowed. Harry was sure the music on the other side of the hut had stopped, but he didn't care now. "I love her alright! I wasn't ogling at Fleur, I was gob smacked at Ginny." He was still shouting a little, and Bill and Charley were taken back by his sudden outburst, but he continued, "Don't get me wrong Bill, I think Fleur's beautiful, especially in her wedding dress, but to me she's nothing compared to Ginny. As soon as I saw her today, I thought to myself I was the luckiest man on earth, and that nothing could stop me with Ginny by my side or in my thoughts, because I live to make her happy. And nothing will stop me doing that." Harry finished, panting with all the shouting he had done.

As he was looking at Bill and Charley, waiting for them to say something, he noticed amused expressions on their faces, which weren't looking at him, but behind him. Harry quickly spun around, and felt his cheeks go redder than the Weasley hair with embarrassment, as half of the wedding guests were there, standing about 5 meters behind him, all looking at him with smiles on their faces. Harry noticed the person nearest, slowly walking towards him with her curly hair swaying with each step. And when Ginny finally reached Harry, she put her hand on the side of his face, gently caressing it with her thumb.

"Did you mean that, Harry?" She said softly.

"Of course I did, I love you, and would do anything for you." He replied, covering her hand with his.

"I love you too, Harry." She said, this time even softer than before, while moving closer towards him, bringing their bodies together. "And I would do anything for you, too."

Then they shared a deep, sensual, passionate kiss, regardless of who was watching. The twins let out a whistle each, while some other guests cheered them on.

"Well, that didn't plan out the way I hoped." Came a voice to the side of them.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart grudgingly and saw who had spoken. It was Hermione, with Ron beside her.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well, Bill and Charley knew about you two, and we came up with a plan to get you back for the tubs of water, and they were willing to be the ones that did it. But as usual, you ruined the plan, and not only did you get away from it, you got something at the end as well." Hermione said quietly, while looking at her feet.

"What was the plan? And what did I get out of it?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione, but Ginny answered instead.

"Well, Hermione knew that you would be a little bit surprised at how I looked, so my brothers made you think that they thought you were ogling at Fleur, so they were going to have a little chat with you about it, and maybe even draw wands, just minor jinxes, nothing bad, just to scare you. But you got out of it spectacularly by announcing to the world how you would do anything for me. Thus, drawing the attention of half of the guests." Ginny explained. "And at the end, you got the approval of everyone for us to be together. Including my whole family." She said, waving her hand behind her to the crowd of guests still there, many of them with either the typical Weasley red hair, or silvery blonde hair of the Delacours.

Harry turned round to face Bill and Charley, to see them with huge grins on their faces.

"So you two are really OK with me and Ginny?" Harry asked, somewhat nervously.

"Of course we are, otherwise we wouldn't have bothered with talking, we would have just begun with the jinxes, and not just minor ones mind you." Charley replied. "But, we knew you would do anything to keep her from harm, and your little outburst just now only made us sure of our decision. So congratulations, you two are really made for each other. Now, let's get back to the party everyone!" He shouted.

As Harry and Ginny got to the dance floor, hand in hand, the music began playing again, in a slow, romantic beat, perfect for the occasion.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Harry asked Ginny, bowing and kissing her hand.

"Of course you can, my prince." She replied, walking to the centre of the floor while dragging Harry with her.

"Finally, I've been waiting all day for this." Harry said, taking Ginny's waist in his hands, while she put her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair.

"Me too. It isn't the same dancing with anybody else, like it doesn't feel right. Is that just me?"

"No, I felt like that as well. And as I was dancing with that Adèle, I was getting angry because I hadn't danced with you yet, but almost everybody else had, and I guess I was jealous." Harry admitted.

"That's a good thing, because it shows that you care for me." Ginny said quietly.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Ginny said once the song finished, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll be over by the drinks table." Harry said. Ginny waved behind her to acknowledge Harry's words.

Harry walked over to the drinks table and got two bottles of butterbeer for him and Ginny, wondering what she had planned.

"Come on then, Harry." Ginny said, taking Harry's hand from behind and dragging him towards the woods.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked, the butterbeers left forgotten on the table.

"I'll tell you in a minute, come on hurry up!" She said, starting to walk faster and faster.

As they got to the woods, Ginny stopped and faced Harry with an excited look on her face.

"Right, take us home please Harry." She said.

"Can't it wait for a while? I need to talk to mad eye yet." Harry returned.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in a while." She said with a mischievous smile on her face. This made Harry think about what she's planning. 'Sod it, I'll just go with it. It can't be anything bad can it?' He thought.

"Come on then, home it is." Harry said, grabbing her hand and turning on the spot.

* * *

Once they got back to the burrow, Ginny lead Harry up to her room and she shut, locked and silenced her door. Then she pushed Harry onto her bed and sat down beside him.

"Wow, Ginny Weasley's bedroom." Harry said in awe as he looked around the room.

"It's nothing special." Ginny said chuckling.

"Of course it is, this is where you spent the majority of your life. You've slept here, you've recovered from an illness here, and you do your homework here. This is where it all happens, the nerve centre of Ginny Weasley." Harry said, laughing at Ginny's expression.

As he was looking at her, he got transfixed by her dark chocolate brown eyes, as he often did at school, and he couldn't tear his own eyes away from them. So there was only one thing he could do, get closer. Harry's lips met Ginny's for the second time that day, full of passion and heat from their thumping hearts within their chests, longing for more. As the heat and passion took a step up, so did their actions. Their hands were roaming freely about each others bodies, daring new places.

Suddenly, Harry realized where his hand was, and quickly pulled apart from Ginny's embrace.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to, it just happened and…" Harry explained quickly.

"That's alright Harry. If I had minded then you would have known about it." She said softly, reaching for his hand with hers.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to rush into anything just to make me happy." Harry said.

"Of course I am, I've been thinking about this since we got back together. And hearing what you said to my brothers assures me of my choice. Besides, we're not going to have sex." Ginny said bluntly. "Not yet, anyway." She added with a grin on her face.

"So what are we doing?" Harry asked bewilderedly.

"You'll find out." Ginny said mischievously, wagging her eyebrows up and down while reaching for her wand.

* * *

An hour later, Harry and Ginny returned to the wedding party with huge smiles on their faces to find it still in full swing, with most of the guests dancing to a fast beat, while some others sitting down at the tables still full of food. Ron was at one of the tables, along with Hermione, Neville and Luna beside him.

"Hello Neville, Luna. How are you two?" Harry asked while shaking Neville's Hand.

"We're good thanks Harry. How about you?" Neville replied.

"I'm brilliant thanks."

As Harry said this, Hermione gave Ginny a knowing look, followed by a small smile, both of which went unnoticed by the others.

"Still eating then Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron let out a grunt, as his mouth was full of food.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Harry said smiling. "If you all will excuse me, I have to speak with someone. I won't be long."

Harry gave Ginny a long kiss on the lips with some whispered words following it which made Ginny blush a deep red.

Harry walked off in search of Mad Eye Moody first of all. He needed to find out about Grimmauld Place, as that would be their first choice home. He found Mad Eye after ten minutes of searching talking to Shacklebolt and Tonks in a corner, more than likely about the order.

As Harry got closer, he heard some of their words.

"Snape and…just missed them…soon…"

"Hush now, Potter's coming this way." Mad Eye said to the others quickly.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks shouted over Moody's shoulder.

"Alright Tonks?" Harry asked as he got nearer.

"Splendid, thanks Harry." She replied. "How about yourself?"

"I'm great thanks." Harry said. "Kingsley, Moody." He said, nodding to each in turn, who both nodded back.

"What can we do for you, Potter?" Moody asked, his magical eye looking out the back of his head, no doubt looking for eavesdroppers.

"I was just wondering about Grimmauld Place, and whether it's safe to go there at all." Harry said.

"Well, the order has relocated but Snape still knows its whereabouts. So no, I'd say you can't go there."

"Is there any way to stop Snape having access to my house?" Harry asked angrily. He hated saying that name.

"Yes, you can ask somebody to redo the Fidelius Charm again, then everyone will forget where it is so they can't get into it unless the secret keeper tells them." Moody explained.

"Who did the Fidelius Charm last time?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall did, she's just over there." Shacklebolt replied, pointing behind Harry to a group of guests. Harry could just about make out Professor McGonagall in the crowd of guests.

"OK, thanks a lot." Harry said, turning to leave.

"Potter?" Moody called.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want to know about Grimmauld Place, anyway?" He asked.

"Just because it's my house, and I don't want vermin like Snape to go in there. Besides, I want to live there once I leave Privet Drive for good, so I want it secure enough." Harry replied. "Thanks, speak to you later." He added, waving to Tonks and Shacklebolt who both waved back.

Harry headed to Professor McGonagall who was standing next to someone Harry didn't know, listening to the conversation around her.

"Professor McGonagall, could I have a word please?" Harry asked as he reached her.

"Sure Mr. Potter. Excuse me." She said to the other people. "What could I do for you?" She asked once they had some privacy.

"I was wondering if you would be able to redo the Fidelius Charm at Grimmauld Place, Professor." Harry said, trying to sound innocent but failing miserably.

"And why would you want me to do that?" She asked him, seeing straight through his falsely innocent tone.

"Well, because you did it last time, and I need it to be done because I don't want Snape to go in there anymore as it is my house. Plus I was hoping to live in it once I've moved out of Privet Drive for good." Harry explained.

"I see." She replied. "And if I do this, do you know who your Secret Keeper will be?"

"Yes. I need to double check with them, but if not, then I have a back up." Harry said.

"Hmm, alright then Mr. Potter, how about tomorrow at midday? Is that enough time for you to get your Secret keeper?"

"Yes, that's great!" Harry said excitedly. "Thanks a lot, Professor."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Potter. Now go and enjoy the rest of the party while you still can." She said, turning back to the group she was with before.

Harry started to walk around the party, looking for Neville. He was looking for about 30 minutes until he saw Luna in the middle of the dance floor with none other than Neville. Harry noticed how good a dancer Neville was, and wondered where he learnt how to do it. He waited until Neville went and got some drinks, then approached him by the drinks table.

"Neville, could I have a quick word please?" Harry asked quietly.

"Sure Harry."

Neville followed Harry behind the hut in which Bill and Charley had took Harry earlier that day.

"So, what's going on between you and Luna?" Harry asked.

"We're going out now, I asked her on the train home." Neville said proudly.

"Ohh, so that's why we didn't see either of you. I did wonder." Harry said, laughing.

"Yeah, we spent the whole train ride talking about…well about things. Just everything in general, it was brilliant!" Neville exclaimed.

"I'm sure it was. Listen Neville, I want to ask you something in all seriousness, OK?"

"Sure Harry, what is it?"

"Neville, would you be my Secret Keeper?"

"Secret Keeper? Why me? Why not Ron, or Hermione or Ginny?" Neville said quickly. "Why don't you get any of them to do it?"

"Because Neville, they have enough on their plate as it is, and it's not that I don't trust them, because I do with my life. But I also trust you with my life, and I just thought that you would like a part in this War. But if you don't want to, then I completely understand. It will be potentially dangerous at all times, and you will have to have constant vigilance."

Neville looked speechless, as if he was dreaming and didn't believe what he was hearing. Seeing his expression, Harry continued.

"Also, if you choose to accept this, I would like you and Luna to train with me, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all throughout the summer. We will be doing a lot of advanced magic like elemental magic, concealment, transfiguration, and we might even become animagi if we have enough time."

"But why me? I haven't got any special abilities like you lot. I'm below average in everything except Herbology, and that won't exactly come into use will it." Neville said, sounding a little depressed.

"Neville, if I thought that you wouldn't be of any use, I wouldn't have asked you to become my Secret Keeper, or to train with us. Trust me, I know you can do this. But only if you want to." Harry was dreading saying the next bit, but he knew it had to be said. "It is our choices that truly define us, not our abilities. And the choice is yours, Neville." This made Neville chuckle a little bit, leaving Harry confused.

"Sorry Harry, it's just that you remind me so much of Dumbledore, you have that twinkle in your eye when you're determined to do something." Neville said shyly, looking down at his shoes.

"That's alright Neville. So," Harry replied, "What do you say? Will you be my Secret Keeper?"

"I will Harry, and I won't let you down." Neville replied, sounding determined this time.

"Great, thanks a lot Neville, you're doing me a big favour. Now, you mustn't tell anybody that you are the Secret Keeper, only me and you must know. That way, you will be a lot safer. And once the Charm is performed, I will have you write several notes of the address down, so that you don't actually have to tell anybody that you are the Secret Keeper." Harry said excitedly. "And we will be performing the charm at midday tomorrow. Can you meet me at Hogsmead station at 11:30? Then I will take the both of us to the destination."

"Yeah, that's fine. How long will this take, though Harry? Because I don't want anybody to get worried about me disappearing for all day." Neville asked.

"I'm not sure actually, Neville. I wouldn't have thought it would take that long. But just tell Luna you're doing some homework or something, and tell your grandmother that you are hanging out with me at my house, which is technically true." Harry explained.

"Yeah, that sounds good Harry."

"Great. Come on then, we had better get back before somebody sends out a search party for the both of us." Harry said jokingly.

* * *

The rest of the party went smoothly. Harry and Ginny danced inseparably throughout the day and night, as well as Ron and Hermione, who disappeared for an hour and came back looking worn out, which made Harry and Ginny chuckle, as they themselves had snuck off again, just before the guests started to leave, so as not to raise awareness of them not being there.

But the biggest thing that happened that night was the arrival of Percy, accompanied by the Minister of Magic himself, Rufus Scrimgeour. Almost all of the guests had gone home, either too drunk or too tired to continue. So they couldn't hide before the tide of custard creams flew straight towards them, arching in the air before the inevitable moment of impact. Harry saw this, and was the first to react of the guests.

"Accio Rufus Scrimgeour!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the minister.

The minister flew towards Harry, and got out of proximity of the custard creams just in time for one of them to hit the ground in front of him, splashing his leg with custard. He stopped just before Harry, standing up and facing him. Percy, on the other hand, was not so fortunate. He was buried under the pile of pastry and custard, his head barely visible above the mound of cakes. Even the nearby guests still left who had got custard over their dress robes were on the floor with laughter. Everybody except Harry, Scrimgeour, Molly, and of course, Percy. Molly rushed over to Percy, and with a wave of her wand, the mound of custard creams disappeared, revealing an embarrassed Percy. While Molly was fussing over Percy, the minister turned to Harry.

"Thank you Harry. Even though I do not like being summoned across fields against my will, I prefer not to be covered in whatever that was. And I shall also overlook your use of underage magic, as it helped me out, and you acted out of instinct. Thank you again, Harry." He said, sticking his hand out, waiting for Harry to shake it.

"You're welcome minister, and thank you for overlooking that piece of magic." Harry replied, grabbing the minister's hand and shaking it. "Also, if it is not too much trouble, would I be able to come and see you sometime during the week? I would like to reconsider your offer from last week." Harry said. "But," He continued after seeing the minister's face. "I have some conditions that I would like to be met, and if they are not met, then there will be no deal. Is that OK, minister?"

"Yes, that's great Harry. I'm looking forward to it." The minister replied, looking ecstatic. "How about Wednesday? The day after tomorrow, around noon?"

"Sure, that's fine." Harry replied. "Thank you minister."

"Thank you too, Harry. I'll see you Wednesday at noon." Scrimgeour limped off towards Percy as the other Weasleys congregated around him.


End file.
